deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sicilian Mafia
The Sicilian Mafia, also known as simply the Mafia and frequently referred to by members as Cosa Nostra, in America arrived in the late 1800s as immigrates from Sicily were moving to America. Many immigrants joining the Italian underground to defend themselves or to get a job. There they faced competition from Irish and German Mafias, so the Italian Mafia used their violent nature to their advantage to dominate early 1900s America. World War I and the rise of Benito Mussolini made many Italians immigrate to the United States, and Mussolini's crackdown on crime forced many Mafia families to move as well. A large number of Italians made them outnumber other immigrant populations, and with the Sicilian mafia having centuries of experience at home, they were able to control much of the criminal underground. They dominated until government crackdowns in the 1960s and 1970s weakened the Mafia. They still exist today, but their downfall as the dominant gang has created a power vacuum. In this vacuum, street gangs like the Crips and Latin Kings now control much more territory and members. Battle vs. Russian Mafia (by KevlarNinja) Sicilian Mafia: Russian Mafia: In a Sicilian-owned Italian restaurant, the local boss and some of his most loyal hitman are celebrating. The Russian Mafia have recently been trying to buy off there truf. But the boss would not give in. That territory has been in his famliy since his great-great-great grandfather got off the boat. Outside stands a guard as the Russians who tried to buy them off walks up to him. Firmly, the guard says "We told you already, our land is not for sale." The Russian leader says to him, "If there is one thing I learned in the KGB, it's this, if they won't give you what you want, you have to take it." and shoots him with his PPSH-41. The Russians run in, and all the people (minus the Sicilians) are running out of there. As the Russains approach there table, the Sicilians get out of there seats. The Sicilian boss says "Boys, looks like we have a Roach problem. Let's stomp them.", to which a Sicilian thug shoots a Russian with his AR-15. As the Sicilian's fan out, one of the Russians shoots the AR-15 thug with his AK-74. As the Russians go after the Sicilians, the AK-74 hitman heads towards the bar, and says "Let me guess. Your going to introduce me to Mr. Tommy Gun.", to which a Sicilian responds, "Tommy's retired. Meet his nephew, MAC-10!" and fills the Russian with more lead then a pencil. Suddenly, a second Russian hitman throws a RGD-5 and kills the wiseguy. The Russian feels a tapping at his feet. He looks down and sees the Pineapple Grenade that the Sicilian boss just tossed! The boss is suddenly fired at by a Russian (who, ironically, named Makarov) with his Makarov. The boss fires at Makarov's ankle with his M1911, who drops to the floor. The boss goes over to Makarov. Just as the boss is about to stab him with his Stiletto, for the first time in his criminal career, over which he's killed more then even he can count, has terror in his eyes. As the boss goes upstairs, the last of his men is looking for the Russian leader, who shoots him with a Makarov. As the two Mafia leaders go into a knife fight, the Sicilian leader says "You know, even if you do kill me, I still have a famliy that will come and kill you." . The Russian leader, disemboweling the Mafia leader with his Hunting Knife, says "That's a chance I'm more then willing to take.". The Russian Mafia leader says to the bosses corpse, "Besides, it's like you said, I'm a cockroach.". Winner: Russian Mafia Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Triad (by Cfp3157) Mafia: 12345 Triad: 12345 The scene starts out in a car. A driver working for the Sicilian Mafia is dropping off five Triad agents for a deal. He lets them out. The leader of the Triads pulls out a stick of Dynamite and lights it. As he walks to the front of the hotel, he yells to the driver in a thick Chinese accent, "There will be no deal." and tosses the Dynamite into the shotgun. Mafia: 1234 Triad: 12345 The rest of the Sicilian Mafia hear the explosion. The bartender arms himself with an AR-15 and tells the rest of the Mafia to get ready. The Triads breach the door and meet a huge burst of fire from the bartender, who yells "For the family!" A Triad is shot. Mafia: 1234 Triad: 1234 The Triad leader shoots the bartender with his Type 56. Mafia: 123 Triad: 1234 The rest of the Mafia emerge from a hall and one kills a Triad with his Tommy Gun. Mafia: 123 Triad: 123 A firefight starts. After awhile, the Mafia retreats. The Triad follow them. They come across a hall with three separate rooms. Each explores a room. In one room a Triad looks into a closet and gets a beating from the Mafia boss and his Knuckle Duster. He finishes the beating with a stab to his skull. Mafia: 123 Triad: 12 The two remaining Triads figure the now-dead Triad is flanking the Mafia. They continue down the middle hall to see the two other mobsters in the boiler room. The Triad lackey aims his Type 64 and kills one from the shadows. Mafia: 12 Triad: 12 The other mobster sees them though. He aims his Tommy Gun and wounds the lackey. Before the mobster can reload, the Triad leader spin kicks the mobster and draws his Butterfly swords. The mobster puts on a Knuckle Duster. They start a short duel, but the mobster can't get in reach with the stiletto on the Duster. The Triad boss does a flying sidekick and breaks the mobster's jaw. While he's down, the Triad literally decapitates the mobster. Mafia: 1 Triad: 12 The Mafia leader walks into the room just then. He cocks a Mk 2 "Pineapple" and tosses it into the room. The blast kills the lackey and blows off the Triad boss' legs. Mafia: 1 Triad: 1 The Triad attempts to grab his Type 64, the Mafia boss stomps on his hand. He then gives the Triad a bloody beating until there's nothing left of the Triad's face. Mafia: 1 Triad: The Mafia boss lights a cigar in victory and goes to report the fight to HIS boss. WINNER: Sicilian Mafia Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that, while the Triad had a devastating close and long range weapon, they couldn't overcome the superior firepower of the Tommy Gun or the fact that the Mafia knew the terrain better. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Italian Warriors Category:Gang Category:Mafia Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites